The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nephrolepis plant, botanically known as Nephrolepis exaltata, commonly known as Sword Fern and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BRAVIT2626’.
The new Nephrolepis plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Nephrolepis exaltata ‘Green Lady’, not patented. The new Nephrolepis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Green Lady’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in March, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nephrolepis plant by tissue culture in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, since May, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Nephrolepis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.